Le Meilleur remède
by Kohem
Summary: [OS] Après une chasse compliquée, Sam et Dean ont bien des manières de se réconforter, mais celle-là reste encore la meilleure. Bromance


Bonjour à tous et à toutes

Toujours, suite aux nombreuses suppressions de mes fictions, je remets en ligne celle-ci et toujours pour les mêmes raisons à vrai dire : j'adore la bromance XD

Je place ce OS un peu quand vous voulez au début de la série, pour moi c'est la saison 1 parce qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun complexe entre Sam et Dean mais ça ne change pas grand chose à l'histoire de ce One-Shot.

J'espère que vous passerez un moment agréable, perdrez quelques minutes pour laisser un commentaire et sinon merci de votre venue,

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

~XDLodidi91

* * *

 **Le meilleur remède**

.

C'est avec un certain empressement que Sam entre dans le bar bondé, le souffle légèrement écourté.

Une heure qu'il tentait de joindre son aîné pour qu'il vienne le chercher en voiture. Étrangement – de manière tout à fait ironique – Dean n'avait pas répondu à son téléphone et Sam s'était résigné à rentrer à pied jusqu'au motel aussi pourri que tous les autres pour trouver une petite note lui disant qu'il était parti « boire un coup ». Autrement dit, Dean était parti se saouler ayant grand mal à se remettre de leur dernière affaire.

Faut dire que la soirée n'a pas été des plus réussites pour les deux frères Winchester. Et même si leur standard n'est pas très élevé par rapport à la moyenne, Sam doit avouer que dans le style, ils ont largement dépassés la barre.

.

Sam s'approche du bar en vieux chêne à moitié bouffé par les mites, reconnaît très vite son aîné à son manteau de cuir et sa posture à peine avachi avec une flaupé de shot de tequila vide alignée les uns derrière les autres. Après un court arrêt et un soupir mi-soulagé mi-lassé, le plus jeune Winchester rejoint son frère. Il ne met pas longtemps, et sans vraiment de scrupule, à virer le gars assis sur le tabouret à côté de son aîné pour s'y installer.

\- Dean.

\- Elle est morte, lâche-t-il en buvant un énième verre d'alcool.

Sam garde un moment le silence.

Oui. _Elle_ est morte.

Sam a dû tuer une jeune fille d'à peine 22 ans qui se trouvait être la conquête du soir de Dean et accessoirement la grande sœur d'une fille qui lui plaisait bien à lui aussi. L'un comme l'autre avait été pris au dépourvu, n'étant pas vraiment là pour affaire. Sympa les vacances !

Sharon, la conquête de Dean, se trouvait être une jeune vampire – Ne leur demandez pas comment ça se fait qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant, ils risquent de mal le prendre. Si-si j'vous assure – Après leur ébat particulièrement agréable, Dean découvrit le pot aux roses quand elle avait sorti, plus par mégarde qu'autre chose ses dents. Dean avait – disons-le – pas vraiment réagit en professionnel et s'était figé sur place quand il a réalisé qu'il venait de coucher avec un monstre – et il était prêt à mettre cette nuit dans le top 10 de ses meilleurs coups, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui a dû le choquer le plus si vous voulez mon avis.

Elle s'était enfuie quand Dean s'était finalement repris et précipité pour lui décrocher la tête de son cou. Sharon-vampire était partie rejoindre sa sœur, Nelly alors en rendez-vous avec Sam dont elle avait hurlé le nom en lui ordonnant de courir, révélant que c'était des chasseurs. Nelly n'avait rien pigé, Sam n'avait pas tout suivi, mais avoir entendu le mot chasseur lui avait suffit pour comprendre qu'il était face à un monstre. Il n'avait pas traîner pour sortir son arme et tirer une balle en argent dans le crâne sans que ça ne faille rien de plus que de lui faire reculer de quelques pas. Sam avait juré entre ses dents, s'était mis à courir, tirant une Nelly complètement choquée dans les rues, jusqu'à temps d'avoir pris assez d'avance pour sortir sa machette qu'il n'avait, de grâce, pas songé bon de partir sans.

Au final, il s'était retrouvé à camoufler le corps de Sharon dans les bois sous les yeux choqués de son rencard qui, après de longues minutes, s'était mise à pleurer la mort de sœur autant que de crier l'horreur de ce qu'elle était et d'accuser Sam d'être un psychopathe et un meurtrier. Tout ça d'un coup, c'était, semble-t-il, beaucoup trop pour la jeune fille qui s'était écroulée par terre inconsciente.

.*.

Sam fait signe au barman de lui servir un verre d'un mouvement de main.

Le plus gros problème n'est même pas cette histoire. Non. Dean est déprimé, mais pas vraiment parce qu'une de ses conquêtes est morte mais surtout parce que c'est Sam qui l'a tué. Pas qu'il lui en veuille ou qu'il soit vexé d'avoir eu besoin de son cadet pour la tuer mais Dean s'en veut parce qu'il persiste à croire que c'est à lui de faire le sale boulot pour protéger Sam. Dean se bat, tue pour le laisser le plus pur qu'il puisse et si Sam n'était pas habitué et lassé, il trouverait ça touchant. Maintenant ça le fou juste en rogne.

On lui apporte une bière fraîche, sans un mot Sam l'apporte à ses lèvres puis se tourne vraiment sur son aîné qui termine son… 1, 2, 3… 9ème shot de tequila. Il s'est dépassé ce soir...

\- Dean, il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant.

\- Encore un verre.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça. J'ai plus 15 ans, j'ai mon propre fardeau à porter et je n'ai pas besoin que tu le portes toi aussi.

Dean le dévisage l'air de dire qu'il raconte que des conneries. Sam sait déjà ce qu'il va entendre rien qu'au regard qu'il lui lance : « C'est mon job de veiller sur toi. », « C'est à moi de te protéger, Sammy. », « Tu es mon petit-frère et tu ne devrais pas avoir un putain fardeau. » Etc. etc. etc. Il les voit toutes venir, même les plus stupides. Il ne se souvient plus le nombre de fois où il a entendu son discours de grand-frère surprotecteur à la con mais ça l'agace toujours autant. Des années qu'il répète les mêmes débilités, des années qu'il essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il a grandi et qu'il n'a plus besoin qu'on le protège du poids de la culpabilité qu'il va de pair avec leur activité. Mais Dean étant Dean, il est plus buté qu'un troupeau mule.

Bref, Dean ne se serait pas gêné pour lui resservir son speech tout prêt si une voix n'avait pas rugi brusquement et désagréablement derrière eux.

\- Hey toi !

Les deux Winchester se tournent ensemble pour voir un gars gros muscles, gros gras, croiser des bras sur sa poitrine, dévoilant ses biceps gonflés comme un ballon.

\- Qu'est-ce-tu veux' lourdo ! lâche Dean.

\- Paraît qu't'as blessé mon frangin ?! Crache ledit lourdo au visage de Sam qui fait une grimace face aux postillons qu'il reçoit en pleine face.

Blessé-blessé... C'est vite dit quand même. _Monsieur petit-frère-de-lourdo_ est juste tombé de son tabouret, pas de quoi fouetter un chat ni pleurer la misère du monde.

\- Tu cherches des emmerdes, bouffon ? réplique Dean.

Ce dernier se lève maladroitement, s'approche excessivement du type qui vient de les apostropher, de manière tout à fait ridicule entre nous – le type hein ?! Pas Dean ! Non je n'oserais pas dire du mal de lui ! –. Sam pose une main sur l'épaule de son frère, lui somme de laisser tomber. C'est sans compter sur un Dean éméché voire carrément bourré, qui n'a jamais accepté qu'on fasse de reproche à son petit-frère.

\- Paraît que oui, répond le balourd.

\- Faux être vraiment un con, lance Dean à Sam avec un sourire idiot.

Aussitôt Dean donne un coup de boule à son vis-à-vis qui recule de trois pas. L'aîné Winchester lâche un rire largement emprunt à l'alcool et Sam lève les yeux au ciel. Il descend à son tour de son tabouret, laisse entrevoir sa grande taille comme une menace. Mais l'homme qui aura sans mal une belle bosse au milieu du front se défend et donne un violent coup dans la mâchoire de l'aîné qui tombe par terre, qui entre surprise et ivresse n'a réagi assez vite.

\- Dean !

Sam s'approche d'un pas, s'assure qu'il n'a rien de grave. Dean lui donne un coup dans l'épaule l'air de dire « vas-y j'arrive tout de suite » et lâche un sourire amusé. Sam le regarde avec une légère hésitation mais fronce des sourcils quand son nez se met à saigner. Ce fait suffit à le faire se décider d'agir. Il se redresse quand il entend des cris de victoire dudit lourdo auprès d'il-ne-sait qui.

Sam ne se retient plus.

Il balance vivement son poing dans son nez – vengeance personnelle pour avoir fait saigner celui de son grand-frère, non mais ! – le type tombe en plein sur une table, brisant les chopes de bière et renversant le dîner des quatre gars style _biker_ qui étaient assis-là. Ils se lèvent en criant leur colère et abattent chacun leur tour leur poing dans la face du type, dont il n'y a plus de doute à avoir, a le pif brisé et qui n'est plus capable de se relever par la suite.

Dean rejoint rapidement Sam et balance une chaise sur le gars qui était venu cafter auprès de son lourdo de grand-frère – mit K-O par les clients, rappelons-le – pour qu'il lui vienne à son secours. Il se prend le dossier de la chaise en plein dans la hanche et chute à son tour, renversant une bouteille de vieux Whisky sur la poitrine généreuse d'une magnifique blonde qui lâche un cri, s'attirant la colère des clients qui ont payé à prix d'or la bouteille et le type qui la draguait. Ce dernier se lève de la même manière que l'aurait fait un héros trop bon pour laisser faire cette infamie et vient terminer le mouchard d'un coup dans les parties. Quant à la bande de potes qui attendait leur bon Whisky avec impatience, ils se sont vengés sur le bon Samaritain, dérangeant les derniers clients qui avaient encore échappés aux coups.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que la bataille soit officiellement lancée, et c'est pas de quartier.

A tel point que Sam et Dean ne sont mêmes plus ceux visés. C'est à qui se tiendra à la portée des poings qui se prendra une bonne droite. Et là tout de suite, tout le monde assène des coups autant qu'il en reçoit. Au milieu de tout se chahut se tient Dean, debout sur une table, jetant des coups de pieds à la volée, beuglant que c'est ce qui attend à tous ceux qui ose s'en prendre à son frère. Sam tente, tant bien que mal, de le faire descendre de là, lui répétant qu'ils doivent s'en allés avant d'avoir de sérieux problème – n'oublions pas que Sam vient d'enterrer une jeune vampire et d'abandonner une autre fille d'à peine 20 ans dans un vieux motel _crading_ – mais Dean a l'air de s'amuser comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Sam a tout juste le temps de penser que Dean n'est jamais aussi bien que dans une bagarre de bar quand un coup de feu résonne dans celui-ci. Tous cessent leurs poings, certains tombent entraînés dans leur élan mais plus personne n'en déclenche de nouveau, tous les regards dirigés sur le barman qui a un fusil de chasse fumant dans les mains.

\- Le premier coup était dans le plafond pour avertissement, assène-t-il avec rage, le second dans le prochain qui ose recommencer à jouer des poings et détruire mon affaire !

La salle est statufiée, ne reprenant pas part aux festivités mais ne les abandonnant pas pour autant. Le manque de réaction semble davantage agacé l'homme puisqu'il abat la tête de son fusil vers la foule dans un grognement. Aussitôt, tout le monde se met à courir dans tous les sens pour récupérer leurs affaires et partir avant qu'il se décide à faire une tuerie. Sam – qui est un gars très prévenant, nous le savons bien les filles… bref, il ne s'est pas séparé de leur sac de flingues, ça lui viendrait pas à l'idée tiens ! – s'empresse d'attraper son frangin, de le faire descendre et de sortir à la hâte dans la rue.

Dean rit à gorge déployée, la tête en arrière tandis que son cadet le tire. Ce dernier dévisage son grand-frère un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il sait bien que c'est l'alcool qui agit plus qu'autre chose mais qu'importe voir un sourire sur les lèvres de Dean le rassure. Ce dernier titube sur le trottoir quand ils voient un autre gars sortir en courant alors qu'il entendent le patron du bar hurler :

\- Où sont les p'tits cons qui ont commencé ce foutoir ! Je vais vous flinguer jusqu'à temps que ces p'tites merdes se dénoncent !

Les frères se lancent un regard après que l'homme tout juste échappé du bistrot les dévisage. Ce dernier est déjà en train de les pointer du doigt quand Sam se décide à attraper son frangin par le tee-shirt et se met à courir rejoindre la voiture en bas de la rue. Un autre coup de feu retenti depuis le bar, ils entendent les éclats de voix et dont notamment le barman qui visiblement n'est pas prêt de les pardonner. Sam presse son aîné quand ce dernier doit insérer les clefs pour ouvrir les portières de l'Impala conscient que cette bagarre est en train de dérivé à une chasse à l'homme initié par le barman dont sincèrement Sam s'imagine bien qu'il va les poursuivre jusqu'au bout de la ville pour leur faire payer dieu seul sait comment. Très peu pour lui, merci bien.

Dean parvient enfin à déverrouiller la Chevrolet et les deux frères s'installent sur la banquette de cuir avec soulagement comme si cela suffisait à les protéger, s'accordant enfin le droit de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Putain que ça fait du bien de se bastonner avec des ivrognes ! Lâche dans dans un sourire amusé. Y'a que ça d'vrai !

Sam reste incrédule à cette affirmation l'espace de quelques secondes avant de partagés sa bonne humeur. Dean se tourne vers son cadet, un air soucieux face à son arcade sourcilière qui s'en est pris un mauvais coup. Sam fait un mouvement de tête pour se dégager et va pour fermer sa portière quand il aperçoit le patron du bar, fusil toujours en main descendre au pas de course dans des cris la rue, s'approchant dangereusement d'eux.

\- Oh putain ! Dean ! Démarre ! Somme son frère en posant une main contre son bras.

Dean s'exécute, pleurant toujours de rire, affirmant qu'il ne s'est jamais autant amusée de sa vie. Il démarre, faisant crisser ses pneus sur la chaussée à toute vitesse. Ce n'est qu'après avoir mit beaucoup de distance entre eux et le bar que Dean se détourne du volant pour lancer un regard humide d'avoir trop rit vers son cadet.

\- C'est vraiment dommage Sammy, commence-t-il en secouant la tête alors que Sam se met à penser que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée d'avoir laissé le volant à son frère vu le nombre de verre qu'a enfilé Dean.

\- C'est Sam.

\- Ouais… Dommage, vraiment dommage Sammy !

Sam lève les sourcils, attend de savoir ce qui est dommage sans que Dean ne continue sa phrase. Pas besoin de se poser la question, Dean l'a fait exprès et tant pis s'il tombe dans le panneau, il veut savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ?

\- Cette fille… T'allais enfin conclure ! A quelques minutes et tu aurais perdu ta virginité... Tu aurais enfin été un homme, un vrai !

Sam lève les yeux aux ciels, camoufle le sourire qui pointe sur ses lèvres et réplique comme il est supposé le faire dès que Dean le charrie.

\- La ferme !

\- _Bitch_ !

\- _Jerk_ !

De nouveau Dean rit de bon cœur, Sam le regarde, époustouflé, tellement peu habitué à voir son aîné ainsi qu'il se sent toujours un privilégié quand c'est le cas.

\- Dean ! Fais gaffe aux piétons !

Finalement Sam est sûr qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre le volant.

.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

C'est parti en n'importe quoi quand il fallu décrire la bagarre mais c'était amusant à écrire aussi, j'espère que c'est le cas pour vous aussi.

Je suis toujours trèèèès réceptive aux commentaires alors ne vous abstenez pas.

Sur ce, on se retrouve un jour sûr, quand je ne sais pas, pour d'autre histoires !

Biz~


End file.
